The Clans Decide/Übersetzung
Dies ist eine von Fans für Fans angefertigte Übersetzung von The Clans Decide. Übersetzung Warrior Cats – Ultimativer Clan Anführer Die Clans entscheiden Feuerstern stoppte mit erhobener Vorderpfote über dem gefrorenen Boden und spitzte seine Ohren. War dies das Rascheln von Beute in einem vom Frost verbrannten Farngebüsch? Verbliebener Geruch, der den toten Farn umgab, warnte Feuerstern, dass er sich genau auf der Grenze zum SchattenClan befand. Aber wenn die Beute direkt auf ihn zu ins DonnerClan-Territorium rannte, würde sie eine willkommene Abwechslung auf dem Frischbeutehaufen seines Clans darstellen. Das Geräusch ertönte erneut, eine leises Knacken gefolgt von einem gedämpften Fauchen. Feuerstern spähte prüfend durch die zerbrochenen, braunen Halme. Da war ein Aufblitzen von Orange neben einem dunklen, unbeweglichen Haufen. Er senkte seine Pfote und schlich vorwärts, verlagerte sein Gewicht auf seine Hüfte, bereit zum Absprung sobald die Kreatur sich bewegen würde. Er öffnete das Maul und versuchte, den Geruch der bald erlegten Frischbeute zu identifizieren. Eichhörnchen? Kaninchen? FlussClan! Sein Kiefer schnappte zu und er sprang durch den Farn, zerquetschte die glitschigen Halme, bis er am äußersten Rand der Grenze stand. "Was tut ihr hier?", verlangte er zu wissen. Große Augen starten zu ihm herauf. "Bitte hilf uns.", krächzte ein rot-weißer Kater. Sein Fell war mit Blut befleckt und sein Schwanz lag merkwürdig neben ihm, als wäre er wie ein Zweig zerbrochen worden. "Springschweif!", keuchte Feuerstern. "Was im Namen des SternenClans ist passiert?" Der FlussClan-Krieger mühte sich ab, um sich aufzusetzen. "Wir... wir waren im SchattenClan-Territorium und sie griffen uns an. Unsere Patrouille wurde auseinandergerissen und wir wurden den ganzen Weg bis zu eurer Grenze gejagt." Feuerstern kniff die Augen zusammen. "Also seid ihr von vornherein eingedrungen?" Dann kam ihm etwas in den Sinn. "Was meinst du mit wir? Sind hier noch mehr von euch?" Springschweif verlagerte sein Gewicht seitwärts und gab mehr von der dunkelbraunen Gestalt hinter ihm frei. Feuerstern bemerkte zu seinem Entsetzen, dass es eine andere Katze war, auf der kalten Erde zusammengesackt und kaum atmend. Er rannte vorwärts und presste seine Nase gegen das Fell der Katze. Es gab ein schwaches Pochen unter der Haut, genug, um zu bestätigen, dass sie am Leben war, aber es würde mit ihr ohne einen Heiler bald zu Ende gehen. "Es ist Otterherz.", miaute Springschweif hinter ihm. "Geht… geht es ihr gut?" "Nein - aber sie ist am Leben.", antwortete Feuerstern. "Na los, wir müssen sie zu Blattsee bringen." Er drückte seine Schulter unter Otterherz' Flanke und versuchte sie auf ihre Pfoten zu drängen. Sie öffnete ihr Maul zu einem schwachen Protest und ein Faden von Blut tropfte heraus. Feuerstern konnte ihre Knochen durch ihren zerfetzen Pelz spüren, und ihr Fell roch sauer, als ob sie sich seit Monden nicht gewaschen hätte. Es war gewiss eine harte Blattleere gewesen, aber diese Katze war schon bevor sie einen Fuß auf das SchattenClan-Territorium gesetzt hatte mehr tot als lebendig. Nie im Leben war Otterherz stark genug, um zu gehen, also ließ Feuerstern sie zurück herunter auf die Erde plumpsen, bevor er sie packte und seine Zähne in ihr Genick sinken ließ. Sie war leicht genug, um sie wie ein Junges zu tragen. "Bleibt dort stehen!", ertönte ein Knurren. Feuerstern wirbelte herum, um Rostfell, die Zweite Anführerin des SchattenClans, zu sehen, die ihm gegenüber die Zähne fletschte. "Der DonnerClan also auch? Jede Katze könnte meinen, dass wir Gastgeber einer Großen Versammlung sind!", fauchte sie. "Sei doch nicht so ein Mäusehirn.“, blaffte Feuerstern. "Seit wann fühlt sich der SchattenClan von zwei verletzten Katzen bedroht?" "Seit eine ganze FlussClan-Patrouille absichtlich unsere Grenze übertreten hat, um Beute zu stehlen! Hör auf, deine Schnauze dorthin zu stecken, wo sie nicht erwünscht ist, Feuerstern und lass uns mit diesen Eindringlingen fertig werden." Feuerstern lies das Fell an seinem Rücken entlang abstehen. "Du kommst nirgendwo in die Nähe dieser Katzen", knurrte er. "Du hast sie schon genug bestraft." Eschenkralle und Rauchfuß erschienen mit angelegten Ohren und hoch über ihren Rücken geknickten Schwänzen neben Rostfell. "Wir entscheiden wie sehr sie bestraft werden sollen.", knurrte Eschenkralle. "Nein!", spuckte Feuerstern. "Es gab schon zu viele Kämpfe in dieser Blattleere. Wir vernichten uns selbst schneller als der Hunger und die Kälte. Ich werde alle Clans zu einer Großen Versammlung vor dem nächsten Vollmond zusammenrufen. Wir müssen einen Weg finden, diese endlosen Kämpfe zu beenden und unsere Kräfte für das Überleben sparen." Er nickte Springschweif zu. "Geh auf die andere Seite des Farns, schnell." Verwirrt dreinblickend, sprang Springschweif durch den toten Farn und landete mit einem Schmerzenslaut. Feuerstern hob Otterherz erneut auf und begann sie zum Farn zu schleppen. Auch wenn sie kaum mehr als Haut und Knochen war, waren ihre Beine seltsam gespreizt und ließen Feuerstern immer wieder stolpern. "Wartet!", befahl Rostfell. "Diese Katzen sind unsere Gefangenen! Du kannst sie nicht mitnehmen!" Feuerstern hielt auf der anderen Seite des Farns und ließ Otterherz auf den Boden fallen. Einen Moment lang stand er keuchend und fühlte seine Nackenmuskeln protestieren. "Tatsächlich sind sie jetzt meine Gefangenen. Wir sind auf DonnerClan-Territorium." Er richtete seinen Schweif auf die Duftmarken seiner Clangefährten auf der anderen Seite des Farngebüschs. "Tritt einen Schritt näher, Rostfell, und ich schicke eine Patrouille aus Kriegern her, die dir das Fell von den Ohren zieht." Die dunkelrote Kätzin kräuselte ihre Schnauze. "Du heißt sie willkommen.", fauchte sie. "Sie wissen, was passieren wird, wenn sie wieder eine Pfote auf unser Territorium setzen." Springschweif stieß ein Wimmern aus. Die SchattenClan-Krieger schauten ihn verächtlich an, bevor sie sich umdrehten und durch die Büsche verschwanden. Feuerstern stieß einen langen Atem aus und sah zu Otterherz hinunter, welche ihre Augen geschlossen hatte. "So.", murmelte er. "Bringen wir euch erstmal zum Felsenkessel." Es war seltsam den umgefallenen Baum zur Insel zu überqueren, während Wolken den Himmel bedeckten. Es war so dunkel, dass unmöglich auszumachen war, wo das Wasser aufhörte und das kieselige Ufer begann. Feuerstern merkte an der Art, wie sie schweigend neben ihm gingen, dass seine Krieger unruhig waren; achtsam und bei jedem Schatten zusammenzuckend. Er ging über den Baum voran und sprang herunter, als er spürte, dass sich der Baum in Wurzeln spaltete. Seine Pfoten knirschten auf den Steinen und irgendwo im Gebüsch vor sich hörte er eine Katze alarmiert fauchen. "Ich bin's, Feuerstern, gemeinsam mit dem DonnerClan!", rief er. "Na das wird vielleicht eine Versammlung, wenn wir uns nicht einmal sehen können.", ertönte die Antwort. Es war Kurzstern vom WindClan. "Was ist so wichtig, dass es nicht bis Vollmond warten konnte?" Feuerstern bahnte sich seinen Weg durch das Unterholz bis die wirren Zweige aufhörten, gegen sein Gesicht zu schnellen. Die Dunkelheit war sogar dicker um den Rand der Lichtung; es ließ sich unmöglich feststellen, wie viele Katzen dort waren, aber er nahm den Geruch von WindClan und FlussClan wahr. "Leopardenstern, bist du hier?", miaute er. Es gab ein Rascheln und die Anführerin des FlussClans trat vor. "Wo sind meine verletzten Krieger?", forderte sie. "Sie sind hier", versprach Feuerstern. Er fühlte, wie Springschweif und Otterherz an ihm vorbeistreifen; die Kätzin hinkte noch, aber Blattsee war es gelungen, Infektion in ihren Wunden aufzuhalten. "Oh, SternenClan sei Dank, ihr lebt.", hörte er ihre Clangefährtin Kiefernfell murmeln. "Genau genommen, dank Blattsee", antwortete Springschweif, "und Feuerstern, der uns Schutz anbot, als SchattenClan-Krieger hinter uns her waren." "Aus gutem Grund.", knurrte eine Stimme neben Feuerstern und er zuckte zusammen, als er merkte, dass Rauchfuß zusammen mit dem Rest der SchattenClan-Patrouille angekommen war. Schwarzsterns weißes Fell leuchtete in der Dunkelheit, als er sich einen Weg durch seine Clangefährten bahnte und seine Schnauze nah an Feuersterns Ohr legte. "Wir sind gekommen wie du gebeten hast", knurrte er, "und das hier sollte es auch besser wert sein." Sein Atem roch bitter, ein sicheres Zeichen, dass er tagelang kaum gegessen hatte und es gab eine schwaches Zittern in seinen Schultern. "Anführer, Krieger, versammelt euch nah beieinander.", miaute Feuerstern und erhob seine Stimme. "Es ergibt keinen Sinn für die Anführer auf den Baum zu klettern. Ihr wärt nicht in der Lage uns zu sehen." "Ganz zu schweigen von der Tatsache, dass dies keine echte Große Versammlung ist", brummte Rostfell. "Angesichts dessen gibt es keinen Vollmond. Was ist, wenn der SternenClan wütend ist, dass wir uns nicht zum richtigen Zeitpunkt treffen?" "Wie können sie wütend auf uns sein, wenn wir versuchen einen Weg zu finden diese Blattleere zu überleben?" Feuerstern erhob den Einwand und fühlte, dass sich sein Nackenfell aufstellte. Er schüttelte sich, um es zu glätten, wissentlich, dass er ruhig bleiben musste, da es nichts gab um eine der anderen Katzen daran zu hindern, den zerbrechlichen Frieden zu zerstören. "Deswegen habe ich euch gebeten heute Nacht herzukommen. Wir leiden alle unter der Kälte und dem Mangel an Beute. Wenn wir uns weiterhin gegenseitig angreifen, schwächen wir uns alle. Die Feindseligkeit, das unerlaubte Eindringen in andere Territorien, um zu versuchen, die Beute eines anderen Clans zu stehlen: Das alles muss aufhören!" "Warum, weil du es sagst?", spottete Fetzohr vom WindClan. "Warum solltest du die Leitung haben? Wenn wir Beute fangen können, indem wir dabei Grenzen übertreten, dann ist es das was wir tun werden. Es ist nicht unser Problem, wenn du dein Territorium nicht verteidigen kannst." "Es wird euer Problem sein, wenn wir ins WindClan-Gebiet einfallen, um euch eine Lektion zu erteilen.", knurrte Schwarzkralle vom FlussClan. "Und welche eurer Krieger werden das tun?", warf Nachtwolke ein. "Diejenigen, die vom SchattenClan platt gemacht wurden oder diejenigen, die zu schwach waren das Lager zu verlassen, um ihnen zu helfen?" In den Schatten konnte man unmöglich bestimmen, wo sich welche Katze befand, jedoch konnte Feuerstern fühlen, wie sie sich um ihn herum bewegten und die Felle sträubten. "Dies ist nicht, was ich wollte!", zischte er. "Hast du wirklich etwas anderes erwartet?", murmelte Sandsturm in sein Ohr. "Diese Katzen sind verängstigt und ausgehungert, genau wie wir. Frieden wird keine Beute fangen." "Noch werden es diese endlosen Kämpfe!", erwiderte Feuerstern. Er drehte sich um, warf Sandsturm fast von den Pfoten, denn er konnte nicht sehen, wo sie stand. "Es hat keinen Zweck zu bleiben, wenn streiten alles ist, was wir tun werden. DonnerClan, folgt mir." Er stolzierte zurück in Richtung der Büsche und folgte dem Geruch des umgefallenen Baums und des Ufers. Es gab einiges schockiertes Gemurmel hinter ihm und ein fauchen von einer SchattenClan-Katze, dass wie "Feiglinge!" klang. Die DonnerClan-Katzen sammelten sich schützend um ihn, doch Feuerstern schüttelte sie ab und blieb zurück, um sie zuerst gehen zu lassen. "Feuerstern, warte!" Schnelle Pfotenschritte explodierten hinter ihm und er fühlte die Wärme einer Katze in der Nähe seiner Flanke. FlussClan-Geruch stieg ihm ins Maul. "Du kannst jetzt nicht gehen!", bat Moospelz. "Komm zurück und bring sie zur Vernunft. Nicht alle von uns wollen so wie jetzt weiterleben und uns wegen des letzen Beutestücks gegenseitig töten." Feuerstern drehte sich um, um sie anzusehen, obwohl ihr schildpattfarbenes Fell sie zwischen den dichten Zweigen verborgen hielt. "Sie haben keinen Grund auf mich zu hören. Und ich sage nicht, dass ich alle Antworten parat habe. Ich bin genauso machtlos gegen die Kälte und den Hunger wie jede andere Katze auch." "Aber du hast uns hierher gebracht, weil du glaubst, dass wir zusammenarbeiten können. Wir haben das schonmal gemacht, oder nicht? Bei der Großen Reise? Willst du dieses Mal so leicht aufgeben?" Feuerstern spitzte seine Ohren in Richtung der Lichtung. Ein Knurren hallte zwischen den Bäumen, ebenso der dumpfe Aufschlag von Pfoten auf dem gefrorenen Boden, als zwei Katzen vorwärts sprangen. Es klang, als ob ein Kampf ausbrechen würde. Wenn irgendwelche Katzen heute Abend verwundet werden würden, wäre es seine Schuld wegen der Einberufung der vier Clans zu einer Großen Versammlung ohne Vollmond. Er konnte ihnen jetzt nicht den Rücken kehren. "Ich komme zurück", erklärte er Moospelz. Sandsturm war vom Ufer zurückgekehrt, um ihn zu suchen. "Ich hole die anderen.", miaute sie. Feuerstern schob sich durch die Büsche. Über seinem Kopf raschelten die Baumkronen in einer Brise, die vom See aufgestiegen war. Als Feuerstern die Lichtung erreichte, waren die Wolken verjagt worden, wie ein zerrissenes Spinnennetz über einem staubigen, silbernen Himmel. Der Mond war immernoch verborgen, aber das trübe Licht von tausenden Sternen badete die Insel in einem wässrigen Schimmer. Jetzt konnte Feuerstern die Eiche sehen, auf der die Clan-Anführer üblicherweise saßen und die Kiefern, welche die Lichtung schützend umkreisten. Und sich aus den Schatten abzeichnend, waren die Katzen aus allen vier Clans zu erkennen, deren Fell einen grauen Schimmer hatte. In der Mitte kauerten Fetzohr und Schwarzkralle einander gegenüber, ihre Lippen waren zurückgezogen, um ihre Zähne zu entblößen und ihre Ohren waren flach an ihr Genick gedrückt. "Dein Clan ist voll von Schwächlingen und das war er schon immer!", knurrte Schwarzkralle. Fetzohr stürzte sich mit einem Fauchen auf den FlussClan-Krieger und drückte ihn mit seinen Krallen, die die Wange des schwarzen Katers streiften, auf den Boden. "Fühlt sich das schwach an?", forderte er ihn heraus. Schwarzkralle drehte um sich selbst, drückte Fetzohr mit den Hinterpfoten weg und stürzte sich mit ausgestreckten Vorderpfoten auf ihn. Er erwischte den WindClan-Krieger mit einem harten Schlag auf sein linkes Ohr und als Fetzohr seinen Kopf schüttelte, verteilten sich Blutstopfen auf dem Boden. Schwarzkralle landete und wirbelte für einen erneuten Angriff herum. Seine Augen leuchteten vor Kampfeslust und Speichel tropfte aus seinem Maul. Feuerstern warf sich zwischen die beiden Katzen. "Stop!", befahl er. "Das hilft niemandem!" Fetzohr fauchte und wich zur Seite, um einen Schlag gegen Schwarzkralles Hüften auszuführen. Feuerstern erkannte an Fetzohrs flackernden Augen, was dieser beabsichtigte und sprang in die gleiche Richtung. Er lenkte den Schlag mit der Schulter ab, dann drehte er sich um und klatschte die Vorderpfote mit eingezogenen Krallen gegen Seite von Fetzohrs Kopf. Der WindClan-Krieger taumelte mit einem Grunzen zurück. "Ich sagte, das ist genug!", spuckte Feuerstern. "Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ihr euch gegenseitig tötet nur weil kein Vollmond ist." "Aber seht nur!", flüsterte Otterherz. Sie starrte zum funkelnden Himmeln hinauf. "Der SternenClan ist gekommen!" Eine nach der anderen, folgten die Katzen ihrem Blick. "Sie beobachten uns!" "Sie stimmen der Versammlung zu!" Feuerstern fing Sandsturms Blick auf; die orangefarbene Kätzin nickte ihm ein wenig zu und er wusste, dass sie ihn aufforderte den Moment zu nutzen und es erneut zu versuchen. "Katzen aller Clans!", rief er. "Wir haben eines gemeinsam: Wir alle sehen, wie unsere Clangefährten vor Hunger und Kälte sterben! Das Gesetz der Krieger schreibt uns vor, Jungen aus jedem Clan zu helfen, die in Gefahr sind. Brauchen wir das Gesetz, um uns zu sagen, dass wir uns ebenso helfen sollten?" Schwarzstern trat vor, seine großen Schultern spannten sich unter seinem aufgeplustertem Fell an. "Wir haben nicht genug zu essen, um uns zu ernähren. Erwartest du, dass wir unsere Frischbeute an unsere Nachbarn aufgeben?" Feuerstern schüttelte den Kopf. "Natürlich nicht. Aber wenn ein Clan einen guten Fang macht, wäre es dann so schlimm die Überreste zu teilen? Wir schnell, wenn es darum geht, unsere Grenzen zu überschreiten, um Nahrung zu stehlen; aber was ist, wenn wir diese Grenzen überschreiten, um stattdessen Nahrung zu bringen?" Leopardenstern trat aus den Schatten. Ihre schwarzen Flecken zeichneten sich scharf vom helleren Fell dazwischen ab. "Und wer wird darüber entscheiden, wenn es übriggebliebene Beute gibt? Wirst du unsere Frischbeutehaufen patrouillieren, Feuerstern, und Haut und Knochen aufteilen?" Rindengesicht, der Heiler des WindClans, meldete sich unerwartet zu Wort. "Ich denke Feuerstern versucht an unser Gewissen zu appellieren, Leopardenstern. Wir wissen wenn wir genug gegessen haben um zu überleben." "Sollte unser Gewissen nicht eher der Loyalität zu unserem Clan gelten?", warf Schlangenschweif vom SchattenClan ein. "Ein vollkommen versorgter Clan ist ein starker Clan und ich habe nicht die Absicht irgendeinem Clan außer meinem eigenen einen Kampfvorteil zu geben." "Hör einmal in deinem Leben auf über Kämpfe nachzudenken!", schnauzte Graunebel vom FlussClan. "Wenn wir uns darüber einigen könnten, uns nicht anzugreifen so lange wir hungrig sind, würde es jeden von uns eine vernünftige Chance zum Überleben geben." Rostfell schritt in die Mitte und sah sich um. "Ich sehe hier vier Anführer, nicht einen. Und einer von ihnen ist nicht mal im Wald geboren. Sollen wir jetzt etwa auf ein Hauskätzchen hören?" Innerlich stieß Feuerstern einen Seufzer aus. Er hatte für weniger als sechs Monde mit Hausleuten gelebt und zahllose Blattwechsel im Wald. Er hatte kein Zeit sich von Neuem zu beweisen - und er sah auch nicht ein, warum er das tun sollte. "Nun, was er sagt macht am meisten Sinn!", erwiderte Eichhornschweif. Da waren weiche Pfotenschritte auf der frostigen Erde zu hören und Häherfeder gesellte sich zu Eichhornschweif vor den DonnerClan-Katzen. Seine blinden, blauen Augen spiegelten die Sterne wieder. "Wir könnten eine Abstimmung machen.", miaute er ruhig. "Lasst jede Katze ihre eigene Zukunft bestimmen." Leopardenstern legte ihren Kopf schief. "Was meinst du?" "Eine Abstimmung", wiederholte Häherfeder, der jetzt zuversichtlicher klang. "I... Ich habe eine in einem meiner Träume gesehen, die ich mit dem SternenClan teile." Feuerstern starrte das Junge seiner Tochter an. Wer wusste, wo diese blinde Katze in seinen Träumen wandelte? Von allen Heilern, die Feuerstern gekannt hatte, hatte keine ihn verängstigt. Aber manchmal tat Häherfeder dies. "Wie funktioniert das?" Hohn lag in Schwarzsterns Stimme, aber er blieb, vermutlich aus Neugier, wo er war, statt sich abzuwenden. "Jede Katze hat die Möglichkeit einen Stein auf einen Haufen zu legen, um ihre Wahl zu zeigen.", erklärte Häherfeder. "Ein Haufen wird für die Katzen stehen, die Feuerstern folgen möchten und der andere wird für die Katzen sein, die ihren eigenen Anführern folgen möchten. Moment mal, dachte Feuerstern. Ich hatte nicht vor, alle Clans anzuführen. Sandsturm schien zu ahnen, was er dachte. Sie schritt zu ihm herüber und murmelte: "Wenn die Katzen deinen Haufen wählen, wirst du in der Lage sein den Frieden zu wahren so lange die Kälte andauert." Werde ich das?, fragte sich Feuerstern. Kurzstern trat vor. "Ich bin bereit zu wählen", verkündete er. Als er ihn ansah, versuchte Feuerstern zu erahnen welchen Haufen der WindClan-Anführer wählen würde. Vor langer Zeit waren sie gute Freunde gewesen, aber dies hatte sich geändert als Riesenstern Kurzstern zu seinem Stellvertreter und fast gleich darauf zum Anführer des WindClans gemacht hatte. Würde Kurzstern seine Stimme nutzen um seine Unabhängigkeit von jedem alten Bündnis mit dem DonnerClan zu beweisen? "Ich werde auch wählen.", knurrte Rostfell. Es war kein Geheimnis, welche Wahl die Zweite Anführerin des SchattenClans treffen würde. Einer nach dem anderen stimmten alle Anführer und Stellvertreter zu auch mit zu abzustimmen. Die Heiler blieben zurück; ihr eigenes Gesetz hielt sie aus den Rivalitäten der Clans heraus, demnach hatten sie schon ihre Entscheidung getroffen allen Katzen, egal aus welchem Clan, zu helfen. Die Krieger sahen Häherfeder erwartungsvoll an und warteten darauf, dass er erklären würde was als nächstes passieren würde. Häherfeder nahm ein Stück Holz auf und legte es in der Mitte der Lichtung auf den Boden. Der Stock glitzerte vom Frost und sein Atem hing in Wolken über ihm. "Diejenigen, die Feuerstern des Überlebens wegen die Führung überlassen wollen, sollen ihren Stein auf diese Seite legen.", wies er an und tippte mit seiner Vorderpfote neben den Stock auf die Seite, auf der Feuerstern stand. "Wenn ihr einzig und allein eurem Anführer folgen wollt, legt euren Stein hierhin." Er drehte sich und berührte die andere Seite des Stocks. "Feuerstern, du solltest auch abstimmen." Für einen Moment fragte sich Feuerstern, ob er es wagte gegen sich selbst abzustimmen. Wie hatte sich das Treffen zu einer Entscheidung um die Leitung aller vier Clans entwickelt? SternenClan, hilf ihnen die richtige Wahl zu treffen, betete er. Gerade jetzt, wusste er nicht welche Wahl dies wäre. Die anderen drei Anführer führten ihre Katzen durch die Büsche, um Kieselsteine vom Ufer zu sammeln. Feuerstern ging als letzter von allen, mit seinen Kriegern, die sich an seinen Fersen hefteten. Keine Katze sprach; sie waren angegespannt und erwartungsvoll, jedoch verrieten sie nichts über die Seite des Stocks, auf die sie ihren Stein legen würden. Zurück auf der Lichtung standen Häherfeder und die anderen Heiler beim Holzstück. Das Sternenlicht warf ihre Schatten über den Boden, abgegrenzt durch das Schimmern des Frosts. Die Katzen sammelten sich bei den Büschen mit ihren Steinen im Maul und ängstlich zuckenden Schwänze. Häherfeder nickte Schwarzstern zu. "Du gehst zuerst.", miaute er. Der SchattenClan-Anführer stolzierte vor und legte seinen Stein mit absichtlicher Vorsicht auf die Seite des Stocks, welche die einzelnen Clan-Anführer repräsentierte. Trotz seiner Unsicherheit, zuckte Feuerstern unwillkürlich zusammen, da die erste Stimme gegen ihn war. Der Rest der SchattenClan-Katzen folgte; alle legten ihre Steine zu Schwarzsterns bis Eschenkralle den Stock erreichte. Bernsteinpelz' Gefährte drehte sich Feuerstern zu, um ihn anzusehen und legte seinen Stein dann auf die andere Seite. Es gab ein Keuchen seiner Clangefährten, doch Schneevogel trat ihm bei. "Ich stimme auch für Feuerstern.", verkündete sie und legte ihren Stein neben den von Eschenkralle. Bernsteinpelz folgte und legte ihren Kiesel auf Feuersterns Haufen ohne zu sprechen. Schwarzstern verengte Augen, sagte aber nichts. Leopardenstern blieb zurück, um ihre Clangefährten zuerst abstimmen zu lassen. Jetzt gesellten sich mir Steine zu Feuersterns Haufen: Nebelfuß, Otterherz, Springschweif und Moospelz waren nicht überraschend für den DonnerClan-Anführer, aber weitere Stimmen von Minzfell und Schilfbart schon. Der dünne, schwarze Kater sah zu Feuerstern zurück und miaute: "Du hast mein Leben einmal in der Flut gerettet. Ich glaube, dass du es wieder tun kannst." Leopardenstern stimme als letzte ihres Clans. Sie ging auf den Stock zu und stand genau auf seiner Höhe. Ihre Krieger hatten einstimmig für Feuerstern gestimmt; Leopardenstern sah auf den Steinhaufen und schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Dann legte sie ihren Stein auf die andere Seite des Stocks. "Dankt ihr mir so für all die Monde, die ich eure Anführerin gewesen bin?", fragte sie ihre Clangefährten. Nebelfuß trat vor. "Nein!", rief sie und klang bestürzt. "Du hast nichts Unrechtes getan. Aber wir wollen den Frieden zwischen allen Clans, wie Feuerstern sagt, um uns eine Möglichkeit zu geben uns zu erholen." Leopardenstern sah ihre Zweite Anführerin an. "Ihr müsst mir beweisen müssen, dass ihr zwei Anführern treu sein könnt.", miaute sie leise. Kurzstern ging in die Mitte der Lichtung. Er blieb vor Feuerstern stehen und ließ seinen Stein neben seine Vorderpfoten fallen. "Ich werde mich nicht für meine Krieger entschuldigen, die die Grenze übertreten, die unsere Clans trennt. Aber wenn du einen Weg finden kannst, uns am Leben zu erhalten ohne Beute zu stehlen, werde ich zuhören. Der alten Zeiten zuliebe." Er blinzelte mit seinen ruhigen, blauen Augen, dann hob er seinen Stein auf und trug ihn zu Feuersterns Haufen hinüber. "Danke, alter Freund", murmelte Feuerstern. Er wusste an dem Schnippen von Kurzsterns Ohren, dass es der Anführer des WindClans gehört hatte. Nicht jede WindClan-Katze folgte Kurzsterns Beispiel. Fetzohr, Nachtwolke und Aschenfuß ließen ihre Kiesel mit einem Klappern, welches die schwere Stille wie eine Kralle durchbohrte, auf den anderen Stapel fallen. Aschenfuß sah zu Kurzstern als ihr Stein zum Boden des Haufens rollte und dort zum Stillstand kam. "Ich habe Vertrauen in dich, dass du uns durch dieses Blattleere führen wirst.", miaute sie ruhig. Jetzt war der Donnerclan an der Reihe. Sandsturm drückte ihre Schulter gegen Feuerstern und legte ihr Maul dicht an sein Ohr. "Wag es nicht, gegen dich selbst zu stimmen!", flüsterte sie. "Wenn du verlierst, muss dies nicht geschehen, weil du nicht geglaubt hast, dass du es nicht tun kannst." Sie trat vor ihn und legte ihren Stein bewusst auf seine Seite des Stocks. Feuerstern folgte ihr und fühlte die Augen jeder Katze auf seinem Pelz brennen. Dann wählte Eichhornschweif ebenso für ihren Vater und dannach Brombeerkralle, sein Zweiter Anführer. Feuerstern sah auf die zwei Haufen. Es warf einen dickeren, längeren Schatten, obwohl einige der Steine ziemlich weit weg vom Rest weggerollt waren. Borkenpelz war der nächste. Er schaute zu Feuerstern bevor er seinen Stein auf den anderen Haufen legte. "Du bist Anführer dieses Clans und von keinem anderen.", knurrte er. Feuerstern nickte und wusste, dass die nichts anderes als ein Zeichen der Loyalität einer Katze war, die nicht immer sein größter Anhänger gewesen war. Lichtherz, Wolkenschweif und Dornenkralle stimmten mit Borkenpelz überein - oder bezweifelten vielleicht seine Fähigkeit, die Leitung über alle vier Clans zu übernehmen - und der Schatten der Steine auf der anderen Seite streckte sich weiter, bis er auf gleicher Höhe mit seinem Partner war. Es waren keine Katzen übrig, die abstimmen konnten. Feuerstern sah die Steine an. Was hatten sie gesagt? Was hatten die Katzen entschieden? Häherfeder, Kleinwolke, Mottenflügel und Rindengesicht begannen die Steine Seite an Seite in zwei lange Reihen hinzulegen. Die anderen Katzen drängten sich an den Rand der Lichtung, zitterten und reckten die Hälse, um zu sehen, welche Reihe sich weiter erstreckte. Es war unmöglich zu sehen; sie waren beide so nahe, jedes Paar von Heilern fügten im Einklang einen weiten Stein hinzu. Dann hörten sie auf und Häherfeder hob seinen Kopf. "Die Wahl ist abgeschlossen.", erklärte er. "Die Katzen haben entschieden Feuerstern zu folgen." Großer SternenClan! Ist das wirklich das, was ihr wollt? Feuerstern spürte den Boden unter seinen Pfoten weggleiten und er musste getaumelt sein, weil Sandsturm ihren Schwanz um seinen legte. "Bist du in Ordnung?", murmelte sie. Feuerstern nickte. Er hatte gewonnen. Genug Katzen von den anderen Clans hatten beschlossen ihm statt ihren Anführern zuzuhören. Bitte lasst mich sie weise führen, betete er. "D-danke", miaute er laut. Er spannte seine Schultern an und fuhr stärker fort: "Ich verspreche euch, dass ich vom Gesetz der Krieger geleitet werde und am meisten von allen vom Wunsch des SternenClans, dass es vier Clans sein sollen. Wenn dies bedeutet, dass wir unsere Frischbeute teilen, dann sei es so. Wir werden tun, was nötig ist, um zu überleben - so wie wir es immer getan haben." Mehrere Katzen erhoben ihre Stimmen zur Unterstützung, aber es lagen dunkel Blicke zwischen den anderen und Feuerstern spürte wie sein Fell bei den Gedanken an das, was vor ihm lag, zu Berge stand. Die einzige Katze, die bis jetzt versucht hatte alle vier Clans zu übernehmen war Tigerstern gewesen und er hatte den höchsten Preis für seinen Ehrgeiz bezahlt. Feuerstern brauchte diese Katzen auf seiner Seite, nicht nur diejenigen, die für ihn gestimmt hatten, sondern auch ihre Anführer und die anderen ebenso. "Wir werden uns hier jeden Viertelmond treffen und bringen jede übrig gebliebene Beute für die anderen zum Teilen mit. Es wir keine Patrouillen zwischen den Clans geben. Wenn ihr nicht genau das, was ihr benötigt nehmt oder wenn ihr eure übriggebliebene Frischbeute für euren eigenen Clangefährten aufhebt, wird der SternenClan euer Richter sein, nicht ich." Er sah Ausdrücke der Erleichterung und Verständnis in Leopardernsterns und Schwarzsterns Augen aufblitzen. Sie konnten ihre Kriegerahnen respektieren ohne sich vor einen Hauskätzchen-Anführer verbeugen zu müssen. "Und wenn die erste grüne Knospe auf den Bäumen im DonnerClan-Territorium erscheint,", fuhr Feuerstern fort, "wird es wieder vier Anführer geben. Die Blattleere wird vorbei sein und unsere Beute wird wieder unsere eigene sein." Er sah zu den anderen Anführern und vergewisserte sich, dass er ihren Blick auffing, bevor er fortfuhr. "Gemeinsam sind wir gereist, um unser neues Zuhause zu finden. Gemeinsam werden wir diesen Hunger überleben. Es wird immer vier Clans am See geben." Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten